Fubuki's Soap Operas
by Etaleah
Summary: Ryo doesn't watch soap operas. Unfortunately for him, Fubuki does. Ryo/Fubuki


**Set post-GX by a year, when Shou joins the pro leagues. Established Ryo/Fubuki.**

"SUSIE, NO!" Fubuki's cries echoed from the den where he was watching TV. "You and Ronnie are meant for each other!"

Ryo's pencil snapped. He laid it down in irritation. The problem with having a boyfriend like Fubuki Tenjoin was his unfathomable love of bad soap operas. And the problem with the overwhelming stack of pro league contracts and endorsement forms on Ryo's desk was that it kept him away from it. Ergo, he was forced to work on his nightly crossword puzzle at the living room table conveniently located right next to the den instead of in his quiet, secluded office.

"Oh, come on!" Fubuki yelled at the TV. "He only kissed your best friend one time!"

Ryo rolled his eyes and attempted to re-focus. Even with the door closed, Fubuki could yell pretty loud. And Ryo knew very well by now that asking Fubuki to stop watching soap operas-or to watch them without screaming, for that matter-would be like asking a Cyber Dragon to do the Irish jig.

_Hmm…two across: another word for a talkative person…_Thud! The loud noise from the den told Ryo that Fubuki had leaped off the couch and was now standing up to his full six feet, shaking his fist at the TV.

"Come on, Ronnie! Your mother needs that money for your sister's operation! How can you be so heartless?"

Ryo slammed his pencil down for the second time. "Fubuki, could you please keep it down?" he asked, his voice clearly showing his thinning patience.

"Just a minute Ryo, it's almost over. Aw, come on, Susie! Give him another chance!"

Ryo closed his eyes and tried to remember what he ever saw in this boy.

Several shouts of apparent injustice later, the door opened and Fubuki stepped out. "Sorry about that. _All My Lovers _can get pretty intense," he said, grinning.

"Does that show even have a plot?" Ryo asked, disgusted.

"Of course it does! See, there's this couple that…" Several minutes later, Ryo was very, very sorry he'd asked.

"You should watch it with me."

"No thank you."

"Aw, come on! You never watch anything fun," Fubuki sulked.

"Yes I do. I just don't consider watching couples make out, argue, and then make out again when they're in the middle of arguing to be fun."

"You're a heartless man, Ryo. Good thing I can see past all that cold exterior," Fubuki joked, ruffling Ryo's hair. Ryo swatted his hand away, but he couldn't help smiling. In truth, it was disappointing that he and Fubuki seemed to have opposite tastes in cinema. Fubuki loved cartoons, comedies, sitcoms, dramas, and bad soap operas. Ryo preferred action, sci-fi, educational, suspense, and the occasional well-done psychological thriller or horror movie. The two of them were rarely able to watch TV together unless it was pro league dueling, the weather channel, or something big on the news.

Fubuki glanced at the table and rolled his eyes. "You're still doing those crossword puzzles?"

"They're a good way to exercise the brain. Something you'd know nothing about," he teased. Fubuki flicked the back of his head.

"Ryo, you need a life. And as your boyfriend, it is my responsibility to ensure that you have some fun."

"I'm having plenty of fun doing this. Especially now that you've stopped screaming your head off."

Fubuki pouted cutely and ran his fingers through Ryo's hair. "But I thought you liked hearing me scream. I thought my screams were sexy."

"Only when we're in bed," Ryo replied curtly, not taking his eyes off the word he was writing down in the small boxes.

Fubuki snatched up his pencil and flashed his trademark smile. "Enough of this. You need some real fun. And I'm just the person to help you."

Ryo sighed, resting his head in his palm. "Not tonight, Bucky. I'm kinda tired, plus I just washed the sheets from last night."

Fubuki rolled his eyes. "Not that kind of fun! Though I do find it interesting that your mind immediately jumped to that conclusion."

"Can I please have my pencil back now?" Ryo asked, a twinge of annoyance in his voice.

"No. A repeat episode of _All My Lovers _is coming on in a few minutes, and I want you to watch it with me."

"Please tell me you're kidding."

"If I do, will you watch it with me?"

"No."

"Come on! Just give it a chance."

"Fubuki, I would not watch that show even if my life depended on it. It's incredibly pointless, the characters are flat and one-dimensional, and the same plot is recycled over and over again."

A look of pure horror etched itself across Fubuki's face "How dare you criticize my favorite show so harshly! You've never even seen one episode!"

"I don't need to. Your screaming told me all I need to know. Besides, those soap operas are all the same anyway."

"Just watch one episode with me, that's all I ask. Remember how I was willing to try that one movie that I didn't think I was gonna like but you really loved? Why can't you do that for me?"

"You stopped paying attention five minutes into the movie. I hardly call that trying."

"Pleeeease?" And there were those blasted puppy-dog eyes of his that could pretty much make Ryo do anything.

"No." Ryo closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to battle those brown puppy eyes, but he felt them opening them again when Fubuki moved his chair back and sat on his lap. He slowly wrapped his arms around Ryo's neck and rested his forehead on Ryo's. Fubuki's upper lip quivered and his eyes were now directly in front of Ryo's.

"Pleeeeeease?"

Ryo shut his eyes and groaned. "I don't wanna," he mumbled, but he could already tell he was going to lose this battle.

"Please, Ryo-kun? I'll love you foreeevvveeeer," Fubuki purred, turning up the charm.

"Fine," Ryo growled. "One episode. But that's it."

"Yay!" the brunette threw his arms around his blue-haired lover and snuggled close to him. "Thank you, Ryo!"

"I hate you."

"Love you too, sweet cheeks. Now get in there, it's about to start." Fubuki pecked Ryo on the cheek, then climbed off his lap to go into the den and jump onto the couch.

The next several minutes were the longest of Ryo's life. The same couples broke up and made up about thirty-seven times according to his calculations, and that was only ten minutes into the episode. Every other sentence was punctured by annoying smacking sounds that their lips made when making out, and Ryo felt his eyes get heavy very quickly. Fubuki, however, seemed quite entertained, and by the first round of commercials, he had tears in his eyes.

"Oh, if only the Love Magician were there to help them," he sobbed, dabbing his eyes with a tissue.

Ryo rolled his eyes. "Fubuki, you do know these characters aren't real, right?"

"Nonsense! These characters represent the hearts of millions of couples out there in the big wide world!"

"Whatever."

"Ryo Marufuji, I have never felt so ashamed of you! Where's your romantic spirit?"

"Can I please stop watching now? Those kissing sounds are really annoying."

"Funny, you sure don't seem to find it annoying when we kiss. Or have you been hiding it all this time?" Fubuki asked, eyes narrowed.

"I don't recall our lips ever making that sound."

Fubuki grinned devilishly. "Maybe that's because we're not doing it right." He grabbed Ryo's shoulders and pulled him close, making their lips meet. This time, he made sure there were sounds. When the show came back on, he held onto Ryo and attempted to make out at the same pace as the couples on TV.

Ryo couldn't help but smile through the kisses. Maybe soap operas weren't so bad after all.

**A/N: Lol, I was watching a flashback of a DM episode where Mai says that Jonouchi trying to win the money to cure his sister's blindness sounded like a bad soap opera and, well, this happened. Sorry, I know Susie and Ronnie aren't Japanese names, but I was watching a SpongeBob episode where a character screams, "SUSIE, NO!" and thought it sounded hilarious. I could just imagine Fubuki saying it! ;)**


End file.
